Dharak
is a four-legged dragon-like Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Emperor Barodius. His Battle Gear is AirKor. Information Description Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and the partner of Emperor Barodius . He is from the same lineage as Drago, and has inherited the DNA of the most powerful biological makeup of one of the two Ancient Bakugan (Dharaknoid). He projects a Dark Energy Blast from his mouth to devastate his opponents and only Emperor Barodius can bring out the best of his abilities. Personality Dharak's rivalry with Drago mirrors his rivalry with Hydranoid and Helios in the first two series, but unlike them, Dharak can't be turned good, as he only serves Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders of Gundalia. Also, his voice does not sound as sinister as Hydranoid's or Helios's, having a calmer tone to that deep serious voice like Hydranoid when he first appeared. His personality also appears to be similar to his brawling partner, Barodius, being devious, quiet and hot-tempered. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 52, he was shown on a video, that Professor Clay received from unknown source, which was later revealed to be Fabia. He was at war along side with Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix. He also combined with his Battle Gear (AirKor) and it defeated lots of Neathian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, He only appeared for few seconds talking to Emperor Barodius . When told that his services aren't required yet, Dharak told him "I am ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." In episode 8, He appears by Barodius' side again, saying That the brawlers they took from Earth weren't bad brawlers. In episode 10, He appears once again talking about Drago possibly being tough for Linehalt to defeat. In episode 14, He battles Lumino Dragonoid and he uses the Colossus pieces to become Dharak Colossus. Before Lumino Dragonoid appeared to battle Dharak Colossus he detroyed the 2nd Shield. He also first met with Drago, calling him a "Worthless Lizard". When they both get closed to each other, a bright light appeared, and all Gundalians were sent back to Gundalia. In episode 21, He battled against Sabator and his Battle Gear Chompixx. He lost in the first round due to Sabator using a Level 3 Class Battle Gear Ability Card but in the second round he had defeated them and the Sacred Orb transferred him between Dimension due to if AirKor Zayin hit Sabator and Nurzak they would have died. In episode 23, He attacks Ren and Sid because Sid escaped from Kazarina's Lab. When Dan tries to convince Ren to switch sides he tells Dan that his efforts to turn Ren are useless. In episode 24, He uses the Colossus parts to form Dharak colossus to permanently destroy the restored the 2nd Shield and he ends up facing Drago. He defeats him with ease and punctures a hole in the second shield. But before he can continue Ren switches sides and Linehalt attacks him. In episode 25, He detaches from his Colossus parts and then attached to AirKor to try combat Ren and Linehalt. He won the first round but in the second round Linehalt unleashed it's Forbidden Power so Dragonoid Colossus came and stopped the battle. In episode 29, It was revealed that he and Drago are cousins because they are the direct descendants from the original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. In episode 31, He battled Blitz Dragonoid with his Battle Gear (Axator Gear) and Jakalier. He defeated Jakalier and his Battle Gear (AirKor) defeat Blitz Dragonoid 's Battle Gear (Axator Gear) but he wasn't able to defeat Blitz Dragonoid and he was first seen to be defeated in a full battle. In episode 33, He appeared talking to Emperor Barodius and Kazarina about Drago. He also said "That he has never evolved before" and he also said "If you can evolve me, evolve me now!". In episode 34, Kazarina fused Blitz Dragonoid 's DNA with Dharak's, which caused him to evolve into Phantom Dharak. When Kazarina fused his DNA with Blitz Dragonoid he was screaming like crazy because it hurt so badly and it was forced evolution. ;Ability Cards * Thunder Probe: * Darkness Glow: * Westwall Shield: * Exodus Waver: * High Skewed Waver: * Darkness Waver: * Evil Blast (Evil Blow): Game Dharak was released with Lumagrowl, Avior, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Avior, Strikeflier, and Phosphos, Dharak is Bakugan Battle Gear compatible. With the metal cylinder inside Dharak's back, Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. In order to do this, you pull down its wings and tail. Its Pyrus version comes in four variations, with 770 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, 660 Gs in the BakuTriad, one that comes with the BakuClip, and one that comes in a Brawler Game Pack. Its Subterra version comes in two variations, with 620 Gs in BakuTriad, and 720 Gs in Game Pack. Its Haos version comes in four variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 660 Gs with a Bakuclip, 690 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack, and 750 Gs in BakuGranite. Its Darkus version comes in five variations, with 610 Gs in BakuTriad, 670 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack, 750 Gs in Combat set/Game Pack, 800 Gs in Brawler Game Pack, and 790 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Aquos version comes with 720 Gs in Bakutriad and Bakuboost. It is also available with the Gundalian Invaders BakuClip. Its Ventus version comes in two variations, with 700 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 in Brawlers Game Pack. A BakuBlue is 870 Gs for Aquos only at Walmart. It is one of the few Bakugan who have also been released in BakuMorph. The Japanese Darkus Dharak has 520 Gs. Trivia * Dharak's toy version has yellow horns, but his anime version has purple horns. * His voice in ball form is different from his voice in monster form. * As Dharak Colossus, he seems to have the same abilities as his normal form but they are about five times stronger. * He seems to not like battling opponents he thinks are weak as shown in episode 14 when he said Drago wasn't worthy to hear his name and in episode 25 when he said, "Why should we dirty our hands? Let Exokor handle it!" * He is very confident of being the most powerful Bakugan, just like Helios, Hydranoid and Naga * He seems to be polite to Emperor Barodius as shown in episode 14 by saying that "I will give it everything I have got" when Barodius told him to destroy The Second Neathian Shield. * When he merges with Airkor as Dharak Colossus, the middle part of Airkor is left out. *It seems that his Darkus toy in Evil Twin Pack and regular version have inverted detail colors. These color errors might be manufacture errors. *He is one of the few Bakugan to have four legs that come out, along with Hynoid, Terrorclaw, Mantris, Kiran Leones and Damakor. *He, along with Drago, are the direct descendants of the two original Bakugan and have the Ultimate Warrior DNA. *In episode 33, he said that he has never evolved before and that the preview for episode 34 shows him to evolve into Phantom Dharak, proving the Splight variation irrelevant. *Of all the GI Bakugan, Dharak has been released in the most alternately colored forms (BakuGranite, BakuBlue, Crimson & Pearl, and Evil Twin). *His ball form is similar to that of Infinity Helios. *He is the only Bakugan (besides Blitz Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus) whose power level was never revealed before evolving. It may have been 100 Gs stronger like Viper Helios in the second season but most likely it might have been the same as his teammates (900 Gs). *Gill called him: "our best weapon" ''in episode 34. This may mean that he only sees Bakugan as mindless weapons, similar to Spectra and Mira when they thought Bakugan were just mindless play-things. *Dharak appears in Bakugan Interspace in the opening of Gundalian Invaders prior to the Brawlers becoming Castle Knights, however, Dharak never battled on Earth. *Dharak has the most color variations. (bakublue,evil twin/Crimson and Pearl ect. Gallery Anime dharakmodeballclosed.png|Dharak in ball form (closed) dharakballformopened.png|Dharak in ball form (opened) Dharak ball opan.jpg dharakmode.png|Dharak in Bakugan from dharakairokballmodeclosed.PNG|Dharak combined with AirKor in ball form (closed) Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.07.32 AM.png|Dharak combined with AirKor in ball form (open) dharakairkorreal.png|Dharak with AirKor in Bakugan form evilblow.png|Dharak using '''Evil Blow' waver.png|Dharak using Darkness Waver tunder.png|Dharak using Thunder Probe dharakunknownabi.png|Dharak using an unknown ability dharak2.PNG|Dharak combined with AirKor using AirKor Zayin dharak3.png|Dharak's shadow dharak2.png|Dharak Dharaaak.jpg|Dharak dharak.PNG|Dharak and AirKor dharabakuganform.png|Dharak scaring kids 12ordersbakugans.png|All the Bakugan of the Twelve Orders, Dharak is in the center dharakvsdrago.png|Dharak versus Lumino Dragonoid dharak1.PNG|Dharak at Bakugan War on a video that Proffesor Clay has received from Fabia gundalzvideo.gif|Dharak using AirKor Zayin (GIF) Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.10.08 PM.png|Barodius and Dharak File:Airkorcollosus24.jpg|Dharak Colossus with Airkor in ball form File:Airkordharakcollosus24.jpg|Dharak Colossus with Airkor in Bakugan form Dhaarak attack.jpg|Dharak using Evil Blow Dharak attack.jpg|Dharak using Evil Blow Dharak and Airkor.jpg|Dharak and Airkor flying Dharak, Krakix and Sabator.PNG|Dharak. Krakix and Sabator Dharak0002.jpg|Dharak File:dharakx.jpg|Dharak dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equiped with AirKor in Bakugan form Game File:Dharak.jpg File:Dharak_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Dharak File:Dharak_Darakus_Translucent.jpg|Translucent Darkus Dharak File:Dharak_Grey_Special.jpg|BakuGranite Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-darkus.jpg|Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:T1foBsXklGXXcFG5sT_012238.jpg_310x310.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak compared to a regular Dharak File:Dharak Bakumorph.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:I60.jpg|Pyrus Dharak File:0077898883070 500X500.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:bkdkhie.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak Action Figure File:358578284_tp.jpg File:358578207_tp.jpg File:358578165_tp.jpg File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:!Bn!mMQ!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-DsEtsiPf)+jBLhu1-2BzQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Dharak File:358578324_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578317_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578289_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak 358578486 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578509 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx (both closed) Haos Dharak.jpg|Stealth BakuGranite Haos Dharak File:Gundalian-invaders-dharak-SML_LRG.jpg|Dharak's Ability Card File:0218001155.jpg|Dharak combined with AirKor on the Gate Card "The CU Plateau" File:IMG 3954.jpg|Prototype Darkus Dharak File:doubledharak.jpg|Evil Twin Pack Dharak File:!BtWU2YgCWk~$(KGrHqEH-DcEvslWicNyBL7n8L,1ig~~ 3.JPG.jpeg Dharak.JPG|Aquos Dharak|link=Dharak Darkusdharakapexeondualpack.png Aquosdharakbreezakdualpack.png 140CA9BF69F.jpg Dharak aquos bluegold.jpg bakubluedh.jpg|BakuBlue Aquos Dharak 51UMw3dVy8L.jpg|link=Dharak HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (65).JPG Bakugan Dimensions File:CP_Dharak.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak 17589_m.jpg|Pyrus Dharak dharak in battle.jpg|Haos Stealth Dharak VS Darkus Strikeflier evil twin dharak.png|Good Twin Dharak Ventus dharak.png|Ventus Dharak darkus dharak.png|Darkus Dharak File:SubterradharakBD.png File:DRAGOCOLOSSUSBD.png|Haos Dharak VS Dragonoid Colossus File:Rec VS BP 2.JPG Screenshot-354.png|BakuGranite Haos Dharak Blue-gold Dharak.png Pyrus_Dharak.png Aquos_Dharak.png Darkus_Dharak.png Haos_Dharak.png Subterra_Dharak.png Ventus_Dharak.png Clear_Dharak.png Stone_Dharak.png BlueGold_Dharak.png Others Team25.jpg File:bgi-dharak.png|Dharak IM icon Dharak hero.png Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Villains